Forum:Series and Episodes
We need a template for episode and series pages. For episodes, we could add the following info (feel free to expand the list or modify it) * 1 Overview * 2 Summary * 3 Notes * 4 Noteworthy Dialogue * 5 Background Information * 6 Guest Stars * 7 References Also, what do we do about episode titles. Originally I had them as RD: Episode, but pages have been created as RD:Episode, without the space. We could also change it to just Episode, without the RD (the idea of the RD is to differentiate the title from things that need articles, such as parallel universe or stasis leak, which could be independent entries other than the episode title.) Thoughts? Opinions? The series template could have * 1 Episodes * 2 Summary * 3 Background Information Time And Relative Dimension In Space 18:33, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Well, I vote for RD: Episode (with a space). Most of the episode pages I've come across (or created) are formatted this way. Like you said, it's a good way to differentiate between titles and articles. As a sidenote, I have one complaint. If you're searching for an episode title, you have to type in the "RD:". New visitors may not realize this, and would probably just type the episode title (without "RD:"), which would bring up an edit page. Is there any way to change this? Cyndia I've been putting RD:Episode... So I guess I'm guilty of screwing up the system. Sorry! The problem with searching for an episode (Psirens, Legion...) is that people will get the characters. But that is solved by having that "Apperances" part in the box. The RD: Episode tag helps US with editing pages, so it doesn't really matter. As for the templates, I like them. As a note, how do we add templates? Does that have to go through you, TARDIS? Because I've been thinking about how to put one together about Species/Race, Ships, Technology... Ace 20:06, 17 December 2006 (UTC) If I am not mistaken, anybody can make a template. Just create the template with the name. For example http://reddwarf.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Forumheader leads you to the forumheader template. To make en episode template you just need to create http://reddwarf.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episode page. Check out the excellent http://reddwarf.wikia.com/wiki/Template:sidebar template by StBacchus for ideas. So we ok with RD: Episode format? I'm going to start checking all the references to get them right. Time And Relative Dimension In Space 19:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) I've made a first attempt on a episode sidebar template. See if you like it and please offer criticism if you feel it lacks something or has something that it doesn't need. I'm also working on a newpage episode template, similar to the excellent newpage character template done by Stbacchus. Time And Relative Dimension In Space 20:56, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Finished the http://reddwarf.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Newpage_episode. Going to take it on a testdrive now. Time And Relative Dimension In Space 20:56, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Don't use either one of them yet, please. Working out some kinks... Time And Relative Dimension In Space 21:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) : I just finished making stub pages for all the episodes and the series. Now we need to fill them out! Time And Relative Dimension In Space 02:44, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Hey, Acelister - I've also been putting in RD:Episode, so don't feel bad! Cyndia, I agree that readers will have a hard time with the RD: system. I'm already having a hard time with it, haha. But I think we can get around it like this: * For episode titles that are also other things, like "Psirens," we can have a note at the top of the Psirens article: This article is on the alien entity. For the episode, see RD: Psirens or something like that. * For episode titles that are not other things, like "The Last Day," we can create a redirect, like this: The Last Day. It might not be a bad idea to have redirects for RD:The Last Day too, just to cover all the bases. TARDIS, I think I can make that sidebar template so that it covers all the episode parameters as well. It would make editing easier, although it would be a lot harder for anyone to make a new sidebar template (they would have to understand how it works, or at least be able to copy-n-paste the right parts). Something like this: single sidebar template. What do you think? --StBacchus 14:17, 20 December 2006 (UTC) No need for the sidebar template, since I've already made a stub of all the episodes. I like your idea about navigation, its going to be more work for us, but it will probably be the best way to make things work properly. For example Better Than Life would go to a page about the BTL game with a short This article is about the computer game...ect. Yeah, I like that. It makes things more organized and simple to navigate. Time And Relative Dimension In Space 19:48, 20 December 2006 (UTC)